peelfandomcom-20200213-history
20 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-20 ; Comments *During the afternoon, John went to the Rough Trade shop to see Velocity Girl make a personal appearance and play live. *He pleads for a vinyl copy of the Loketo album and will recompense anyone who picks it up for him. Sessions *Even As We Speak, #2. Recorded 1993-01-31. Tracks appear on Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions. Release contains all sessions recorded for the BBC.. *Ukrainians, #2. Recorded 1993-01-19. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Superchunk: For Tension (album On The Mouth) Matador - OLE 049''' §''' *Mudfly: I Works For You(12" I Works For You / I Got A Good Thang) Kaleidiascope Records - KAL 9143''' 5''' File a begins *Ukrainians: 'Zillya Zelenenke (The Little Green Herb)' (Peel Session) Specially written for the session. *Babe The Blue Ox: 'Chicken Head Bone Sucker (CD-(Box))' (Homestead) 4''' *Jeff Mills: 'Phase 4 (2x12"-Waveform Transmission Vol. 1)' (Tresor) '''5 *Even As We Speak: 'Air' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'This is the right speed incidentally, 'cos you can't play a CD at the wrong speed. If you could, I'd have done it.' Andy Kershaw laughs raucously in background.) *New Radiant Storm King: 'Every Day Is Mother's Day (CD-My Little Bastard Soul)' (Axis) 1''' *John Fahey: 'Steel Guitar Rag (CD-I Remember Blind Joe Death)' (Demon) *''11.30 p.m. news - edited out'' *Little Walter: 'Roller Coaster (CD-Hate To See You Go)' (Chess) *Razorblade Smile: 'Vertical Orange (7")' (Chocolate Narcotic) *Velocity Girl: 'Pretty Sister (CD-Copacetic)' (Sub Pop) '''1 File a ends *The Ukrainians: Verony (Crows) (session)' §' *Datblygu: Fanzine Ynfytyn (CD BBC Peel Sessions) Ankst - ANKST 027''' 4''' *Reload: Birth Of A Disco Dancer (EP The Reload EP) Evolution ‎– EVO001'' ''1 5 *'1991 Festive Fifty' 49: My Bloody Valentine: To Here Knows When 1''' *Even As We Speak: 'Blue Eyes Deceiving Me' (Peel Session) '''1 *God Is My Co-Pilot: They Often Look Fr. (album - Speed Yr Trip) The Making Of Americans MA-7 1 3 6 *Terrical: Look Good Gal (Version) (7") Colin Fat 6''' *Unknown Structure: Repitcher (12" Untitled) Adam & Eve Records ‎– ADAM 08 §''' *Bikini Kill: Resist Psychic Death (split album with Huggy Bear - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth) Kill Rock Stars / catcall PUSS001LP 1 4 *Wonky Alice: Sirius (12") Pomona pom 004 1''' '''File c begins *Loketo ft. Diblo Dibala: 'Joie De Vivre (CD-Extra Ball)' (Shanachie) *Guided By Voices: 'I'll Get Over It (7"-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) wrong speed moment :(JP: 'That's most irritating. Lynn Parsons walks in and I play a record at the wrong speed, and I think it's important to demonstrate to the younger DJs technical expertise.' Hilarity from her. 'Don't know why you laugh in that immoderate fashion.') *Guided By Voices: 'I'll Get Over It (7"-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) *Guided By Voices: 'Shocker In Gloomtown (7"-The Grand Hour)' (Scat) *Ukrainians: 'Durak (Madman)' (Peel Session) *Ukrainians: 'The Leeds Waltz' (Peel Session) *Even As We Speak: 'Cos I Like It' (Peel Session) 1''' *Cranium Croutons: 'Blitzkrieg Bop (7"-Ramonic Verses)' (Au Go Go) '''1 *God's Brain: 'Virtual Love (12")' (MFS) 1''' *Pond: 'Agatha (LP-Pond)' (Sub Pop) '''1 *''1 a.m. news - edited out'' *Big Stick: 'California Dreamin' (LP-Hedonist Chariot)' (Blast First) 2 6 *Digable Planets: 'What Cool Breezes Do (CD-Reachin' (A New Refutation Of Time And Space)' (Pendulum / ERG) 6''' '''File c ends File d begins *Sockeye: 'Don't Fear The Reaper (Compilation 7"-Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!)' (Slap A Ham) 2''' *Blood Sausage: 'What Law Am I Breaking Now? (7"-Touching You In Ways That Don't Feel Comfortable)' (Wiiija) *Huggy Bear: 'Her Jazz (7")' (Wiiija) *Futurhythm: 'Butoh (12")' (Harthouse) '''2 6 *Ukrainians: 'Vona Moya (Ça Plane Pour Moi)' (Peel Session) last one of the night *Supercharger: 'I Took A Ride (When You Said I'm Gone) (LP-Goes Way Out!)' (Estrus) JP calls this 'I Got A Ride.' 2''' *Gregory Isaacs: 'Top Ten (7")' (African Museum) quality improves substantially during this *''Annie Nightingale trailer'' *Th' Faith Healers: 'My Loser (7" blue vinyl)' (Elektra) *Even As We Speak: 'The Revenge Of Ella Mae Cooley' (Peel Session) '''2 last one tonight *Arpeggiators: 'X-Plain The Un-X-Plained (12"-The Possible Future Of Mankind)' (Harthouse) 2''' *Growing Up Skipper: 'Abby (7"-Use Only As Directed)' (The Making Of Americans) '''File d ends File e begins *Leatherface: 'Do The Right Thing (12")' (Roughneck Recording Company) 2''' *John saw Velocity Girl this afternoon *Trumans Water: 4 Spux Spux (7" EP - Jubileeeee) The Way Out Sound WAY OUT 004 '''3 *Beat: Rankin' Full Stop 2''' *John got a call from home where the family are listening to a recording of John's very first programme for Radio 1 in 1967, on a tape discovered by Pinky *Luna: Ride Into The Sun (12" - Indian Summer) Rough Trade R2970 '''File e ends at end of show Tracks marked 1''' available on 'File 1 '''etc Tracks marked '§ are not yet available. Thanks to Tim for the handwritten tracklist. File ;Name *a) 1993-02-20 JP L358a *c) 1993-02-20 JP L358b *d) 1993-02-20 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (Incomplete) L324 *e) 1993-02-20 Peel Show L405 *1) John Peel tape no.58 side b *2) John Peel tape no.59 side a *3) best of peel vol 58 part 1 (with introductions) *4) best of peel vol 58 part 1 (with introductions) *5) 1993-02-xx Peel Show LE167 *6) 1993-02-xx Peel Show LE168 ;Length *a) 00:34:16 *c) 00:38:43 *d) 00:39:46 *e) 00:13:38 *1) 00:46:34 (08:11-30:18 unique) *2) 00:45:57 (to 25:34) (dupe) *3) 00:47:16 (from 44:33) (46:03-46:06, 46:58-47:11 unique) *4) 00:47:00 (4:23-11:42) (6:17-9:46, 11:27-11:42 unique) *5) 1:32:38 (49:27-1:04:15) (to 53:39 unique) *6) 1:32:41 (to 15:30) (0:52-4:12 unique) ;Other *a) & c) File created from L358 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. *d) File created from L324 of the SL Tapes, digitised by ML. Start is extremely subfusc. Better sound on File 2 *e) File created from L405 of the SL Tapes, digitised by SB. Start is also extremely subfusc. *1) From DW Tape 58 *2) From DW Tape 59 *3) 4) From Best Of Peel Vol 58 *5) Created from LE167 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1993 Lee Tape 167 *6) Created from LE168 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1993 Lee Tape 168 ;Available *a) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo *e) Mooo *1,2) Youtube *3) 4) Mooo Server *5,6) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:Dweemis